See Our Future
by domina tempore
Summary: This is it, this is the day...I would have had to impale myself on a pineapple if it took us too much longer to get here..." ...some of the promised Shules fluff, slightly futurefic/AU. Present for fyd818! :D


_Note: This story was written as a Valentine Day Present for my dear twin fyd818. It is also the happy Shules-fluffy-goodness that I promised you all :). There is a picture that goes along with it, but unfortunately you can't post pics here. If you go to **ink-stainedhands . blogspot . com**, you can see it :). The whole story was written around the pic (which is from the episode of "Fear Itself" that James and Maggie guest-starred in, even though I think it's quite beautiful for Shules), and it hit me quite suddenly yesterday and penned itself as fast as it could. I hope that you like it!! :)_

~*~*~*~*~*~

**See Our Future**

_by: jewel of athos_

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are you nervous?"

The unexpected voice behind her made Juliet jump almost out of her skin. She whirled around to see Shawn standing there, his face set into the most innocent expression she had ever seen him come up with. She sighed in relief, rolling her eyes.

"Don't _do_ that to me!" she told him, pushing back a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face. "You're going to give me a heart attack one day." Shawn's lower lip drooped a bit more, and his eyes grew a little wider. She could practically see a little halo over his head, he was trying so hard.

"I just asked if you were nervous," he said.

"Yeah, and I don't mind the questions; it's the sneaking up on me that's going to have to stop."

"Aw, but Jules! Where would be the fun in that?" He spread his arms opened, grinning; a clear invitation for a hug. Juliet pressed her lips together, but she could not stop a smile from squeezing through. Rolling her eyes, she relented and walked into his embrace.

His warm arms enfolded her safely, and he buried his face in her neck. She sighed, relaxing against him. This was perfect.

"You still haven't answered my question," Shawn said into her neck after a while. His words ruined the moment.

"What makes you think that I'm nervous?" she asked, careful to keep her voice neutral.

"Psychic, remember?" Frowning, Juliet pulled a little away from him so that she could see his face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Shawn…"

"Sorry, sorry. Forgot that you knew. Um…" His eyes darted away from her as he wracked his brain for a different way to explain the talents that he used for his little "psychic" masquerade. Juliet decided to go easy on him. For the moment.

"Alright, fine. Tell me how you were doing more of your "psychic" stuff. What do you look for?"

"Well, to figure out what people are thinking or feeling, you look for signs in their voice or movement of expressions. For example…" he picked up her right hand and held it in his, "your hands are shaking. For that matter, your whole body was shaking in my arms for nearly five minutes." He smiled. "And, I heard you muttering to yourself just before I came in." Juliet moaned, shaking her head.

"Oh, gosh, why do you have to be so good at that?" she complained, though it was without conviction.

"Thank my dad," Shawn told her, before returning to the topic of his question. "Why are you nervous? I mean, this is it, this is _the_ day; and it has been _long_ overdue to happen. I would have had to impale myself on a pineapple if it took much longer to get here." He paused, his gray eyes filling with concern. "You're not changing your mind, are you? Do you…not want to get married?" he asked. Juliet sighed tiredly, sinking down onto a cream-colored couch.

"No, it's not that," she promised. "This is what I want, I _know _that this is what I want. I love you. But…" Shawn quickly sat down beside her and took her hands in his.

"What is it, Jules?" She looked into his eyes and caught her breath, unexpected tears forming. She almost couldn't force herself to speak.

"I'm scared, Shawn," she admitted finally, her voice barely above a whisper. "What we do---our lives are dangerous. If anything ever happens to you…Shawn, I can't dream of living without you!"

"Jules…" Shawn drew her into his arms and began to rock her like a little girl, his hand rubbing slow, relaxing circles into her back. She started to cry silently. He didn't say anything to her; he just held her and comforted her. She soaked it in like she was sure his shoulder was soaking up her tears.

They couldn't have sat there for more than a few moments when Juliet was finally able to calm down again; but it had felt like hours. Once he was sure that she was not going to cry anymore, Shawn pulled back a little and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Don't ever be afraid of losing me," he told her. "I'm not going to let myself be taken away from you, I promise. You don't have to be afraid."

"But aren't you?" Shawn shrugged uncomfortably.

"I've thought about it before; I try not to. Too awful. And besides, I know that everything is going to be okay."

"How?" she asked, wiping her eyes with one hand as he pulled her to her feet by the other one. He led her over to an ornate vanity and mirror in a corner of the room and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. With the other hand, he gestured to the mirror.

"What do you see?" he asked. Juliet stared at their reflection, trying to figure out where Shawn was going with this and memorizing the image of him holding her, his black tuxedo contrasting sharply with her cream-colored silk robe. That funny little smile that she loved so much was quirking at his lips, and his eyes were bright with love.

"…Us," she said finally. Shawn nodded a little, but there was more behind his eyes.

"I had a vision," he told her; and this time, she knew that she couldn't try to correct him. "I can see our future, Jules. And it's going to be _beautiful_."

Fin.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Note: I hope you enjoyed!! :D Please review, it makes my day ^_~_


End file.
